Hatred
by kairiie
Summary: What does it feel when the one that you truly love, the one that you were trying to protect, gave you hatred? This story tells about a girl who's finding her long lost parents, not knowing that they are the worst people she addressed.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's works._

**Summary:** _Hermione Louise Malfoy, or Mione, is a 10-year-old girl studying at Hogwarts to learn magic, and was sorted to Ravenclaw. Before her Hogwarts life, she lived with this mysterious non-biological grandfather of hers named Brian Percival. Little do people know that the real reason why she studied at Hogwarts is to solve the mystery of her parents' loss. Mione doesn't believe that they are already dead, so she is willing to learn magic in order to discover things and such. She promised to herself that after Hogwarts, she will then look for her parents, stating that she will be enough skilled. Mione also believes that her parents hated her, the reason why they left her. Little does she know that the real reason she was left is that her parents wanted to protect her, and that they were not in a faraway place, just at Hogwarts. Will she discover that 'they' are her parents?_

**A/N:** _Okay, so this is my first DraMione fic. Sorry if there are wrong grammars and such. Have fun reading! Btw, this isn't a one-shot story. This might be long, but will took long to update. x_

* * *

[ Chapter 1 - Displeasure ]

**Written in Mione's Point of View**

"Oh good. Miss '_clumsy_' Granger is late, AGAIN." I murmurmed.

"Is there any problem, Mione?" Miss Granger asked. Oh good, she noticed me! Ugh.

"You're 15 minutes late. And haven't I told you not to call me in my nickname?" I said in a calm looking manner, not to mention that I'm already irritated. Just as then, I saw the whole class stared at me.

"I-I'm sorry, _Miss Malfoy_." my clumsy teacher replied while I gave her a small glare.

"Okay class, let's get started!" my clumsy teacher said, smiling? After I said those words, and glared at her, she even had the urge to smile? Ugh. She's really stupid, like her husband. Ugh. How I hate them!

"Our lesson for today is about the Devil's Snare."

"How boring! I already knew everything about that thing." I said to myself. Just as then, I noticed that Miss Granger's eyes were focused at me, then looked away when I took a glace at her. I saw that she had teary eyes, but why? Has she read my mouth? If she did, then why would it sadden her? Oh, is it because I'm smarter than her despite her being my teacher? Pathetic.

Class is over, and I am the last student that went out from the Herbology classroom. Just as then, I saw Professor '_idiotic_' Malfoy passing, and went inside the Herbology classroom. No wonder why, his wife is there of course! That couple is really _pathetic_. If they have, or will have, a child, then that child of theirs will be as pathetic as them! How _unfortunate_ their son/daughter is/would be. Ugh. _And how I hate that they were also a Malfoy_! A Malfoy, which is also my surname! Supposedly, my parents' surname. But hey, come to think of it, _THEY ARE NOT, AND WILL NOT BE, MY PARENTS_. But I _still_ believe that my parents aren't dead. It's just that there's no chance that _they_ are my parents anyway. Ugh.

I decided to listen to their conversation. _Eavesdropping_? I know. But who cares? No one will notice anyway.

"Draco..." I heard Miss Granger spoke, her voice, as if she was crying. So pathetic.

"What's the problem,_ Hermione_?" Hermione? Did professor idiotic just called miss clumsy '_Hermione_'? Bloody hell.

"Mi-_ Our daughter_.. _she_ really does.. hate me!" _Daughter_? So, they already have their child- Their _UNFORTUNATE_ child. How pathetic. And their daughter hates her? Good for her. And who's her daughter anyway? We might be friends! We both hate her mother, making us accomplices, I think? Hah, hah.

I decided to peak through the slightly opened door, and found Professor Malfoy hugging Miss Granger tightly while her eyes are full of tears.

"Don't think it that way, Hermione." Professor Malfoy said as he patted Miss Granger's back. "It will be okay.. I promise! Soon enough, _she_'s going to know. By then, _she_ won't hate us anymore." Oh really? Hah, I want to laugh. This family is too melodramatic. And PATHETIC. _Psychos, weirdos, hypocrites_. Hah. All in one family.

"But when? When will _she_ know? Who's going to tell_ her_? Us? Dumbledore?" _Dumbledore_? Does she mean '_Albus Dumbledore_'? Hogwarts' best headmaster and the best sorcerer in the world? But he's dead, isn't he? And what? Their daughter doesn't know them? Then how could she hate them? How pathetic. This family is _really_ weird.

"I don't know.. I'm not yet sure. But little do we know, _she_ might just discover it by herself." Discover it by herself? Hah. Is this a joke or what?

"How? We don't even show affection with _her_.. or speak _her_ name everytime we talk about _her_. _She_ doesn't even know that we have a daughter! No student knows that..." No student knows you have a daughter, huh? Well, for your information, I already know that you have a daughter! Hah.

Oh, I'm already laughing, and I heard the door creaked. Wait, the door creaked? Oh no! I better get out of here fast! "Where is my invisibility cloak?" I hissed. But before I could get it, someone got my arm. "Too late, Miss Malfoy." the voice said. I turned my at my back, and to my displeasure, it's Professor 'idiotic' Malfoy, looking suspiciously at me. Bloody hell.

"Uhm- uhm..." I'm ranning out of words! I don't know what to say! "Uhm- I was just... passing! Yes, passing by.. the corridor!" Darn. Mione! Okay, I am pathetic. No, I WAS pathetic. Ugh. Not a good reason.

"Oh, but it's already lunch time, Miss Malfoy. And all students are supposed to be in the Great Hall, eating." Oh no, it looks like I'll be getting a detention! Dammit.

He let go of my arm and said, "Anyway. Just proceed to the Great Hall, Miss Malfoy." and he went away with Miss Granger.

Wh-what? I was startled, and completely frozen. He didn't even scold me? Nor assign me to a detention? That's way to weird but, I should thank him for that. Maybe he just did that so I wouldn't tell a thing to everyone. But wait, did he- did they knew I was listening? Bloody hell! Merlin's beard! What to do?

I just went straight to the Great Hall when I found out that lunch is over. "LUNCH IS OVER?" I shouted. All was left were left overs, and my 'worst' teachers who were still eating. I was about to leave the great hall when Professor Malfoy called me. "Mione!" he called. Wait, does this mean that I have a detention? He'll give me a detention? Detention? DETENTION? Oh no. Merlin, help me! This is the very first detention I'll get! Shame one me...

I turned around and went to their place. As soon as I got there, I closed my eyes, preparing to be scolded. But after a minute, there was no scolding. So I slightly opened my left eye and found that Miss Granger is handing me something. I fully opened my eyes and saw that she was handing me food. No scolding, just food. But why?

"You missed lunch. Here, have this." she said as she handed me a croissant.

"Err- thanks... I guess." I said as I grabbed the food. "But... why? Why are you so good to me? I _hate_ you, you know that. I was eavesdropping a while ago, and I know you know that. But why?"

"It's just that, I do not show hatred to anybody. I do not and will not hate anyone, even you. Well, except for enemies slash evil people, of course."

"But... I am _evil_ to you..." I confessed.

"No you're not. I could feel it." Okay... this woman is REALLY weird. Really... really weird. She's motherly good. Wait-?

"Erm- okay." and I took a bite from the croissant. After eating the croissant, I still felt hungry, as I saw the food in front of me, in their table.

"I know you're still hungry. So, go and get some." Professor Malfoy offered. 'WEIRD.' I thought. He's like- Wait?

Without hesitation, I grabbed more food from the table and sat in an indian sit on the floor, but Professor Malfoy held me up and dragged me. "Hey! Let go off me!" But he still dragged me and let me sit in the chair between him and his wife. What the bloody hell is happening? What is their problem?

"W-wait! WHAT IS THIS?" I asked them, with irritation and confusion within me of course. "This place is reserved for teachers only!"

"It doesn't look appropriate if you'll eat while sitting on the floor." Miss Granger explained. Who cares? Everyone knows that I AM WEIRD and I DO WHATEVER I WANT. What is their problem? Ugh.

"Okay, let me get this straight. If you think that I AM your daughter, then I am sorry, but NO. No.. no.. NO!" I shouted while getting up from my seat.

I saw Miss Granger's face, she was shocked. Tears are about to burst in her eyes again. What's the problem with her? If she doesn't want to talk about her daughter, well then I'm sorry! Okay, okay, okay. I'm a bastard. I'm stupid. I should be in Slytherin. I'm too evil to be in Ravenclaw. I hate myself. But I hate them more!

I was walking out the Great Hall when someone got my arm again. And again, it was Professor Malfoy. "Please," he begged. "do not mention anything about our daughter, again, nor talk about her. Please, Mione." he pleaded. I nodded while glaring and went out of the Great Hall.

* * *

**TBC.** _Next Chapter: Confusions _


End file.
